Love is worth
by mangacrack
Summary: [Warning: Dark and Sad] He didn't flinch back or stepped aside to avoid her. It should've been a sign of hope, a checkpoint on the road of healing. Yet Sakura retracted her hand, fearful what might have caused the change in Sasuke's behavior.


**Author's Note:** Set after Chapter 699. Can be considered AU since Sarada isn't part of the story. I also warn that the story turns dark in the end. Please proceed with caution. This is not a happy fic.

* * *

Years had passed since the war since the Days of the Shinobi Alliance and by now everyone knew that Uchiha Sasuke never stayed for long. Observant people like Shikamaru could read the length of the stay by the tension in his shoulders. Sometimes they saw him walk beneath the shadows for weeks and other times he was only spotted for a few days.

It had become a habit and there weren't many people left who paid attention to when the Uchiha visited. Ino was one of the few. She still suppressed an angry hiss every time she saw him and tried not a listen when Sakura brought up the topic.

Which meant it took her by surprise when Uchiha Sasuke simply walked into her shop one day.

„What?" Ino asked in confusion.

A glance outside told her it was a normal day. Mothers walked down the street with their children on one hand a shopping bag in the other, old men sat on parking benches, chattering and the sun shone as brightly as ever.

Her eyes returned to man heading towards her. While he was dressed for battle like always, his step was unhurried. Yet she also saw the frown on his forehead. Ino doubted Sasuke was here on his own accord.

„What do you want?" she spat put, when he finally reached the counter. „I doubt you're here to purchase flowers."

Ino knew for certain Sasuke bought only flowers from a very little shop owned by a very old woman, who tended to graves. Never he set a foot insight her own store and Ino preferred it this way.

„Consider this a courtesy call," Sasuke stated, almost bored with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. „I thought you would appreciate a little warning."

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Ino asked, „What are you talking about? What have you done this time?"

„It's not what I've done but what I intend to do this evening," Sasuke whispered quietly.

Recognizing the sadness reflecting in the Uchiha's gaze, it dawned Ino what he was talking about and why he came to her of all people.

She swallowed.

„I'll take care of her," she promised. „As much as I'm able too."

„Thanks, it's for the best for everyone involved" Sasuke offered her and turned around to leave.

With certainty Ino knew this would be the last she had seen of him. Sasuke wouldn't return to Konoha again when he left again. Sighing heavily she prepared for the unenviable breakup and the tears Sakura would shed.

* * *

Sakura took pride in knowing Sasuke fairly well. She knew his habits and preferences and thought herself trained in the arts of reading his moods. Despite what her friends said behind her back about how love is blind, it was true to some degree. Otherwise Sakura wouldn't have immediately recognized that something was wrong when Sasuke stepped through the door.

„Hey. I'm just making dinner, do you...?" Sakura stopped midsentence, her gaze drawn to Sasuke's eyes.

They were dark, far too dark for her likening. His expression reminded her of the days of the war.

„Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked and placed a hand on his cheek, checking he might be ill. „Are you in pain?"

He didn't flinch back or stepped aside to avoid her. It should've been a sign of hope, a checkpoint on the road of healing. Yet Sakura retracted her hand, fearful of the cause in Sasuke's changed behavior.

„I'm going to be fine, Sakura. You as well, I dearly hope," Sasuke started to talk, almost apologetic. „But I won't stay long enough to find out."

„No," Sakura whispered. „No, please. You cannot leave."

Sasuke remained silent and only now when Sakura noticed he was already dressed for long travel, which meant for him to carry an extra bag and a cloak over his shoulders.

„We need you," she tried again.

It was hard to fathom what Sasuke implied. That he would leave this evening, never to return.

„No, Sakura," Sasuke corrected her with a sad smile. „You don't and this dependency has to stop immediately. It's not healthy."

A part of Sakura wanted to give Sasuke a lecture what healthy behavior actually was. Yet her mouth refused to obey her. A tear traveled down her cheek.

„What about our future?" she asked.

Assuming there had ever been one. Even though most of her friends thought they were a couple, it had never been quite enough. Sakura refused to admit it but deep in her heart she knew Sasuke felt only fondness for her at most. He also didn't visit her more than Naruto, which was rare in and itself.

„Are you talking about sex?" Sakura heard Sasuke growl and before she could blink, he was pressing her against the wall, one hand holding her wrists together.

She struggled to free herself but Sasuke refused to relent. Instead he shoved her legs aside and rubbed her clit through her pants.

Gasping, Sakura couldn't tell if she was aroused or if she felt violated.

„Do you see?" Sasuke wanted to know and let his hand travel under Sakura's shirt until he found her breasts. Squeezing them, he said, „You cannot stop me, Sakura. I could do everything I want to you. Pull down your pants and fuck you in front of the window. Or tie you to the bed and leave you there, it doesn't matter."

Red eyes looked down on her and a shiver went through Sakura, when one eye turned white.

„You don't possess the power to stop me, Sakura. What's worse, you don't even have the will," Sasuke growled and let go of her.

Before Sasuke vanished through the door, leaving Sakura trembling on the floor, he snarled in distaste, „I might have done a lot of things in my life, which brand me as a criminal but I refuse to become a rapist just because you refuse to fight back."

When she watched him leave, the only thing in Sakura's mind was how badly her groin ached. Putting a hand between her legs, to get rid of the throbbing feeling she noticed how wet her pants her.

For a long time Sakura stayed where she was, frozen on the floor and watching the spot Sasuke had been standing last. She wished to scream, wanted him to come back and finish what he started.

Despite everything what Sasuke had thrown into her face, all what Sakura long for was for him to fuck her. But not even that she was good for.

He wouldn't even use her for sex. Sasuke couldn't find pleasure with her body.

Sakura sobbed in despair and when Ino barged through the door later, the first thing she noticed were the bruises on the wrists of her friend. Yet she was grateful for what Sasuke had done. At least the Uchiha had seen the wisdom of ending the relationship.

A relationship that mostly existed in Sakura's head, Ino mused and put her arms around her friend.

* * *

Is this domestic violence? When I wrote this, I wondered what warning applied. Sasuke isn't truly harming Sakura, he refuses to sink so low. Instead he is worried what he could do to her, because she would let him. It always irked me that there's so much power imbalance between Sasuke and Sakura. I cannot see them as a couple and I doubt Sasuke would use his Sharingan on Sakura to make her forget (or like!) what kind of sex they have. Not with Sasuke sense of justice.

So I wrote a fic instead in which he is the one to end the unhealthy relationship. I'm sorry if Sakura comes accross as a wimp. I like her better when she has quite a temper, but here Sasuke has always been her weakpoint. She wouldn't fight back even if she a chance to win.

I would also like to state that I don't hate Sakura or SasuSaku. I just wrote a darker piece of that most fans are used to. 


End file.
